1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight and a displaying/imaging apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a displaying/imaging apparatus in which a display cell including one display element and a light receiving cell including one light receiving element are formed in a part of a liquid-crystal or organic-EL display device or in each pixel to enable light receiving operation together with display operation to be performed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-127212). The light receiving cell is an optical sensor circuit including a photoelectric conversion element such as a photodiode as a light receiving element, and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) as a switching element. In such a displaying/imaging apparatus, information as output of the light receiving cell is used for input or space position detection.